1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, backpack type hair dryer that allows a user to meander while the dryer is in use so that other tasks can be performed simultaneously therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people have busy schedules and are constantly trying to maximize their available time. Few chores waste more time than hair drying, particularly as it pertains to women, or those with long hair. Many conventional hair dryers include a bonnet that rests on or immediately above the head allowing a user to read or perform similar tasks while seated. However, because the user must remain seated in order for the hair to be dried, the type of tasks that he or she can perform is limited. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a portable device that would allow a user to meander while his or her hair is being dried, allowing the user to simultaneously perform a broader range of tasks.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a backpack style hair dryer that allows a user to freely wander while the dryer is operating. Furthermore, the device includes a wearable bonnet that frees the user's hands to perform other tasks.